fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoudai
Kyoudai (ブラザース, Brothers), also called Братья (Brat'ya/Bratja) and Reminiscence (追訴 Tsuiso), is a theme from the 2003 series. Its lyrics refer to the mother and brother of Edward Elric. Sometimes it is heard with different lyrics when running in Russian. Lyrics Brothers How can I repay you, brother mine? How can I expect you to forgive? Clinging to the past, I shed our blood. And shattered your chance to live. Though I knew the laws, I payed no heed. How can I return your wasted breath? What I did not know has cost you dear, For there is no cure for death. Beautiful mother, soft and sweet, Once you were gone we were not complete. Back through the years we reached for you, Alas, it was not meant to be. And how can I make amends? For all that I took from you? I led you with hopeless dreams, My brother, I was a fool. Don't cry for the past now, brother mine. Neither you nor I are free from blame. Nothing can erase the things we did, For the path we took was the same. How could I expect to call you wrong? How could you be blamed for what we've done? We both were fools in our desires, As we flew too close to the sun. Beautiful mother, soft and sweet, Once you were gone we were not complete. Back through the years we reached for you, Alas, it was not meant to be. My dreams made me blind and mute. I long to return to that time. I followed without a word, My brother the fault is mine. So where do we go from here? And how to forget and forgive? What's gone is forever lost. Now all we can do is live. Bratja (Russian) Prosti menya, mladshiy brat! Ya tak pred toboy vinovat. Pyitatsya vernut' nyelzya Togo, chto vzyala zyemlya. Kto znayet zakon Byitiya, Pomog byi mne nayti otvet. Zhestoko oshibsya ya; Ot smerti lekarstva nyet. Milaya mama! Nyezhnaya! Myi tak lyubili tebya. No vse nashi silyi Potrachenyi byili zrya. Tebya soblaznil ya Prekrasnoy nadezhdoy Vernut' nash semeynyiy ochag. Moy brat, ya vo vsem vinovat. Nye plach', nye pechal'sya, starshiy brat! Nye tyi odin vinovat. Doroga you nas odna, Iskupim vinu do dna. Mnye nye v chem tebya upreknut'. I ya nye obihen nichut'. Tyazhek, nash gryekh Khotet' byit' silneye vsekh. Milaya mama! Nyezhnaya! Myi tak lyubili tebya. No vse nashi silyi Potrachenyi byili zrya. Ya sam soblaznilsya Prekprasnoy nadezhdoy Vernut' nash semeinyiy ochag. Ya sam vo vsem vinovat. No chto zhe nam delat', kak byit'? Kak vse ispravit', zyabyit'? Pyitat'sya vernut' nyel'zhya, Togo, chto vzyala zyemlya. Bratja - Translation: Forgive me, little brother I am so sorry before you. It's forbidden to try to return One taken by the earth. The one who knows the law of existence Could help me to find the answer. I was very mistaken There's no cure for death. Dear Mom, sweet Mom! We loved you so much. But all our efforts Unfortunately were in vain. I tempted you With the wonderful hope Of returning our home. My brother, it's all my fault. Don't cry, don't be sad, big brother. You're not the only guilty one. There's only one road before us, We will purge our sins completely. I cannot blame you, I am not hurt at all. Well, we sinned By wanting to be stronger than everyone else. Dear Mom, sweet Mom! We loved you so much. But all our efforts Unfortunately were in vain. I was tempted With the wonderful hope Of returning our home. I'm guilty for all of it. But what should we do, how should we be? How to fix everything, to forget? It's forbidden to try to return One taken by the earth. Vic Mignogna lyrics How can I repay you, brother mine? How can I expect you to forgive? Clinging to the past, I shed our blood And shattered your chance to live Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed How can I return your wasted breath? What I didn't know has cost you dear; For there is no cure for death Beautiful mother, soft and sweet Once you were gone we were not complete Back through the years we reached for you Alas, twas not meant to be And how can I make amends For all that I took from you? I led you with hopeless dreams My brother, I was a fool Don't cry for the past now, brother mine Neither you nor I are free of blame Nothing can erase the things we did For the path we took was the same How could I expect to call you wrong? How could you be blamed for what we've done? Both of us were fools in our desires As we flew too close to the sun Beautiful mother, soft and sweet Once you were gone we were not complete Back through the years we reached for you Alas, twas not meant to be My dreams made me blind and mute I longed to return to that time I followed without a word My brother, the fault is mine So where do we go from here? And how to forget and forgive? What's gone is forever lost Now all we can do is live... Video English Version by Vic Mignogna http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfAEMal84ag Live Performance http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3CXdE4Kzw4 Category:Themes